Conventional outdoor receptacles are typically protected by flip covers that are positioned over individual receptacles or outlets, or by outlet covers with hinged doors that lift to provide access to the outlets. Such flip covers may include gaskets for weather sealing, typically either on the covers themselves, or around the perimeter of the base frame against which the flip cover will rest.
While generally functional during fair weather, prior art protective devices for outdoor electrical outlets or receptacles suffer from a number of limitations. For example, in temperatures at or below freezing, the flip covers are often sealed by ice against the frame such that the flip covers cannot be lifted to access the outlet. Even if the flip covers can be lifted to plug into an outlet, ice and snow may accumulate while the flip cover is lifted, exposing a significant area of the electrical outlet to accumulation of ice and snow. This may prevent the flip cover from closing completely, as the ice and snow may prevent clean contact between the flip cover and the base frame. Furthermore, the flip cover itself may be frozen in the open position, making it difficult or impossible to close.
In addition, over time, the weather sealing gasket on or around the flip cover may deteriorate, and no longer keep out moisture from the electrical outlet, possibly allowing moisture to seep into the electrical outlet and potentially causing an electrical safety problem. While use of GFCI (Ground Fault Circuit Interrupter) receptacles, may help avoid serious electrical shocks, the electrical outlet may nevertheless become damaged from the moisture, and have to be replaced at significant cost.
Power pedestals are often used to provide outlets or receptacles for accessing electricity outdoors, and are commonly used in applications such as outdoor parking lots or driveways to recharge electric vehicles or to power a block heater, for example. In such outdoor applications, power pedestals are often positioned in locations in which vehicles may come into accidental contact with the power pedestals. Even a minor collision may result in major damage to power pedestals, resulting in sufficient damage requiring replacement of the housing, or the entire unit.
As well, power pedestals are often subjected to adverse weather, and moisture trapped within or around the pedestals may damage them and cause them to fail or become unsightly prematurely.
Therefore, what is needed are improved designs for the protection of outdoor electrical outlets or receptacles and power pedestals that addressing at least some of the above limitations in the prior art.